Russian Roulette
by deija
Summary: AU. Her eyes squeeze shut. He pulls the trigger. Bang.
1. Russian Roulette

russian roulette

by: deija

disclaimer: i **don't **own inuyasha.

this one-shot is angst filled. if you have a problem with that then well… maybe you should just stop reading right now. but for those brave souls that plan to continue on… enjoy.

* * *

><p>.russianroulette.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Take a breath; take it deep, calm yourself, he says to me. If you play, you play for keep. Take the gun and count to three.<em>

* * *

><p>.russianroulette.<p>

* * *

><p>You stare at him, your eyes wide as you watch him ready his gun. You begin to hyperventilate. You want to get this over with.<p>

"Close your eyes," he says to you, "Sometimes it helps."

You close your eyes – taking his advice, breathing heavily; waiting ever so anxiously for that moment; the moment that you will possibly meet your untimely death.

He stares at you, waiting, watching, making sure you're ready before he speaks, "Shall I?"

Those two simple words send chills running up your spin but you nod. You nod and brace yourself as you hear the barrel spin. Your hands clutch at the arm rests of your chair. Your eyes squeeze shut; tight, not letting in any traces of the light that surrounds you.

He cocks the gun back and you tense. You're scared. You're terrified actually.

"Relax," he says; his voice is soft to your ears. "I've done this many times."

But you can't relax despite what he is telling you. Because in that moment, that second you realize something scary; he's still alive and this means he has yet to lose a single game he has played.

You want to run, to leave this game and never look back. You want to back out but you can't; you're too far into the game now to give up.

"Brace yourself," he speaks; his breaths soft, slow, steady.

You take in another breath. You're ready. You want to get this over with. You want to end this horrible game.

"I'm going to fire," he speaks softly and you nod.

He squeezes the trigger.

_Bang._

There's pain, siring pain as you gasp; burning your lungs harshly.

You take a deep breath before opening your eyes and looking down. There, in the centre of your blouse is a blood stain. You look back at him; his golden eyes wide in shock. He can't believe he just shot you, hell you can't believe it yourself. You touch the blood to make sure it's real. It is and it stains your fingers before filling your nostrils with the smell of cooper.

"Sesshomaru," you whisper before your world turns dark and you faint; toppling over onto the floor beneath you.

He rushes to your body, picking you up and holding you close to his chest. Tears stream from his eyes and land on your cheeks. Your body begins to become cold. You're dying. But you won't let go just yet. There is still something you want to say.

You open your eyes and look up at him; a small smile cracks your lips. You reach up, your bloody fingers touching his cheek before you whisper, "I love you, my dearest."

And your eyes close. You're gone; dead; never to come back. But he knows how you feel; that you love him and now he must live with that knowledge; alone and cold all because you decided to play Russian roulette; the game of life or death.

* * *

><p>.russianroulette.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So just pull the trigger.<em>

* * *

><p>.russianroulette.<p>

* * *

><p>i never said it would be a happy ending. reviews? let me know how i did for my first try at angsttragedy with this pairing.

_xoxo,_

_deija_


	2. Preface

preface

by: deija

because i felt that you all deserved to know what prompted them to play this game in the first place. enjoy.

* * *

><p>.russianroulette.<p>

* * *

><p>You watch, your eyes trained on him as he braces himself. You pray that nothing bad will happen to your love even though he has assured you that you had nothing to worry about.<p>

You hear the barrel being spun and your heart begins to race.

His opponent squeezes the trigger and your eyes close.

You hear the pop and open your eyes a few seconds later to see him staring back at the gunman with a smile on his face, "You lose."

Your heart leaps as you jump up from your seat and rush to his side. You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him soundly before pulling back and smiling at him, "I want to play." You want to feel the rush of anxiety you saw him endure. You want to know what it's like to have a gun pointing at you because of your curious nature.

His smile drops and he begins to protest but you place your finger to his lips, "I know the risks but I want to experience the rush."

"You know this is the game of life or death," he explains and you nod.

"I know."

"I don't agree with this but I know you," he says as he places you on the floor again before standing, "If I don't comply then you'll find someone else to do it for you. I'll do it." He is reluctant when he says this as if he has to reassure himself instead of you.

"Thank you," you say before stepping on your tippy toes and kissing his cheek. "We play tomorrow night."

He nods; a grim expression on his face.

You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.

* * *

><p>.russianroulette.<p>

* * *

><p>now do you see? this is how it all started. hopefully this cleared it up for everyone.<p>

_xoxo,_

_deija_


End file.
